


Undertow

by channilingus



Series: Smut Flavored Trash [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Beach themed, Drug Use, First Person, Longing, Lots of ocean references, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasuke POV, Smut, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channilingus/pseuds/channilingus
Summary: 'Somewhere, Sober Me is inside and telling my body to stop moving. To not find that Object of Desire. Do not pass go. Do not collect $100 dollars.Do not touch the diplomat’s son.Drunk Me tells Sober Me to shut up. Future Me rejoices.'In which Sasuke finally submits to his selfish desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written while playing ["Diplomat's Son" - Vampire Weekend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZKGaZu9y9E) on repeat.
> 
> If you don't like descriptions of drug use or explicit sexual content, DO NOT READ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would of had a completely different ending.

I throw my keys somewhere in the kitchen and weave between the mass of white-clad bodies slowly bopping to the beachy rock-n-roll playing on the stereo. All the windows and doors are opened in the ocean front cottage and the sounds of the waves can be heard between the keys of the electric piano. The air is thick with moisture and smells of salt.

I catch the moon through a window and feel spellbound by how it glows off the rip tide. Someone places their hand on my shoulder and a mirror with lines of white powder appear in my face. I graciously accept, picking up the rolled bill and giving myself a little boost. My heart pumps with the music in a steady staccato.

‘No more waiting,’ it tells me.

I find a beer and then move onto the deck where I find a joint being passed around. It was a delicate dance we do, not much different to the slow _bump-bump-bump_ of the keyboard and electric guitar. The ballad of nonverbal actions. I knew if I waited long enough we’d pass through the same room. Our souls would caress from across the area. It would be hard to only allow our eyes to catch in passing, but for that brief second the world would become silent and I would hear only him.

When it happens tonight I spend that brief second marveling at how his bright hair and the glint in his perfect blue eyes mimic the brilliance of a sun over an ocean. If he was the sun over the ocean casting its warm rays to heat the salty water, then I was the cold moon over the ice-cold water. I remain in my place across the way, keeping my dark shadows to myself.

He is wearing a white button down shirt with only two buttons closed haphazardly. His cut-offs are bleached, tight, and end high up on his thighs. His hair has been lightened by the sun and the small trail that grew from the center of his stomach was stark against his tanned flat planes. Delicate. Delectable.

I want to bury my hands into his hair and pull on the roots, force him to look into my eyes, mouth slightly gasping from a stinging scalp. I want to lick his full bottom lip and claim his mouth with mine. I want to taste his skin and drink up his heat. I want to hide his body under my sheets and tangle our limbs together until we can’t distinguish where one of our bodies end and the other begins. I want him to only smile at me.

I want to offer to show him just how well I could pleasure him, but it would be cruel because Naruto wasn’t just _another guy_ and all I want to do is use him for completely despicable reasons.

It was the summer of ’81 and I had reach the pinnacle of raunchy lust for the diplomat’s son that vacationed on the same beach as my family, every year. I had to have him. Every year since I first meet him at 12 he increasingly became more and more attractive and every year I got struck harder with the same greedy yearning to devour the blond-haired blue-eyed tanned loud-mouthed handsome boy.

My family planned to sell the beach cottage after this summer. I felt the time slipping from me as if a clock was ticking directly into my ear. Urging me on. Teasing me with the loss of time. Telling me the end is coming with no hesitation.

Somehow, I end up back in the house, a girl in a white dress is running her hands up the back of my shirt while we move together in the living room. I’m sipping another beer, it’s cold and there are droplets of condensation running down my forearm but I feel like I’m on fire when I imagine grinding into Naruto’s backside. I try not to let him notice me catching him looking my way. He head is down but his eyes are up, looking at me over the mirror covered in fish scales.

I move my body in a slow wave, pushing my chest one direction and my hips the other. I roll with the music. I know, he knows, we both know.

The TV has been turned on and it casts the room in a florescent glow washing all the white-clad bodies into a yellow hue mass, moving organically to the Boy George-eques pop.

…..

It’s much later and I’m back outside, being swallowed by the eternal black sky. My whole body is humming, it’s the effect of all the drugs and alcohol I have consumed that evening, and I enjoy every minute of it. This would be the end of that.

I was giving it all up. Stepping into adulthood, if you may. Taking my place in the company, as my family expected me to do. The summers at the beach are ending. My parents are ending that chapter. It was _time to be a man_ and stop all the _childish tomfoolery_ as dad would say. Which was the polite version of, _stop partying_ and _get to work._

Naruto would go from here to another destination, another beach front town, maybe a mountain-side cottage, perhaps a villa overlooking miles of grape trees. Anywhere, but not here. His father was a foreign diplomat and Naruto lived a jet setting lifestyle. He showed no signs of slowing down his partying. I would feel jealousy if I wasn’t drowning in lust.

 I can feel the waves in my chest as they crash on the shore. The steady push and pull was lulling me to sleep. But now wasn’t the time for that.

My body moves without much conscious thought on my part. After a certain amount of alcohol and drugs, your body tends to act out in ways you do not allow it to when sober. They say drunk actions are sober thoughts. I would have to agree.

After many years of this slow build-up of tense eye contact and two stepping around each other my body has decided to allow itself pleasures that it begs to know. Somewhere, Sober Me is inside and telling my body to stop moving. To not find that Object of Desire. Do not pass go. Do not collect $100 dollars.

Do not touch the diplomat’s son.

Drunk Me tells Sober Me to shut up. Future Me rejoices.

Somewhere else on another plane of existence, my mind is waging a war to keep me from acting out on my homosexual fantasizes but the signals are not getting through. My body moves from room to room as faces blur together, different people in different places, some laughing, some sleeping, but none are what my body craves.

It’s when I find sandal-clad feet hanging over the edge of the tub, the curtains hiding the face of the occupant, my mind finally agrees. The war inside my head goes silent.

The curtain crinkles and the metal rings are loud as I push it aside.

“Tag, you’re it.” The blond smirks up at me with drooping eyes. I brace my arms against the tub, leaning over the lounging body. Naruto is clearly inebriated with his coy smile and the finger tips he is slowly rubbing in tight circles against his own chest. If I didn’t know any better I would say it was a show for me, but he was more likely overly sensitive from whatever he had decided to ingest over the course of the evening.

I knew, because I was feeling it too. It was thick like a humid summer day and sparked between us like static electricity when we touched. Therefore, we do not touch, we only allow ourselves fleeting moments of our essence gracing each other.

It was frankly a feeling I didn’t have for anyone else. I’ve never had much of an issue attracting sexual partners, the main issue in my life concerning that was my preference. But things were changing, slowly. I have hope so I do not fret over the future.

Those are not things I am thinking about right now.

Naruto traces the v-shape of the button-down’s neckline. He licks his lips. His eyes jump from my lips to my eyes and back again. Universal signs of _touch me._

“I think that is my line.” I finally answer. My voice is even and deep and for a moment I do not recognize it.

“I haven’t seen you out much this summer, Sasuke. Rumor says you are going sober.”

“Rumors say a lot of things.” Naruto rocks his knee and bumps it against my leg. It brings my eyes down to his waist for a moment and then I’m looking back to his face. He is still smiling. I allow myself to lean closer to him, bending at the waist as my elbows took on more of my weight. Naruto’s eyes are solely on my lips now. Half an inch at most. Only a tease.

I push up and away with a smirk. I pull the soft-pack out of my canvas short’s pocket and grab the joint I had rolled and placed inside. It was a celebration joint, meant only for a specific purpose. My mind decided that was now.

“Want to toke?” I offer.

His eyes threaten to close as he says, “fuck yeah.”

I take a seat on the toilet next to the tub and spark the joint. I inhale deeply for what feels like the first time tonight. All evening I had felt like the waves as I moved from room to room, ebbing in and out. It was a despondent transcendental feeling that was washed out to sea while I sat in the bathroom with one of my best friends and shared a joint.

Seemingly innocent.

I lean forward again to past him the jay, he takes it from me carefully and takes a long drag.

“I start working full time in the Finance Department soon. My internship ended in May.” He is nodding dramatically as I speak, billows of white smoke streaming from his mouth.

“Remember us when you’re a suit and tie.” He laughs.

“Where to now, Naruto?” I ask, ignoring his jab. He passes the joint back to me. I lean back against the tank, in an attempt at nonchalance. He stares off into space, watching the smoke as it dissipated in the air. He shrugs.

“Somewhere where the sun shines.” He smirks, his eyes telling me he knows that’s not the answer I want.

“Tch.” I suck on the back of my teeth but can’t control the corner of my mouth as it turns up. I puff twice on the joint then pass it back. It’s small now, so when Naruto passes it back after taking a few hits, I pull the disc out of my pocket and shove the end of it into the small circular opening on one side. I flip the disc around and put my lips to the opposite side to take another hit. I pass it back to Naruto again and watch as he takes another long drag, practically smoking the rest of the roach, then watch as he flips the disc around his fingers a few times. The bathroom was getting hazy.

“You should come with me, Sasuke.” He looks back to me, his eyes are unguarded and I can see the ‘please’ that is implied.

I sigh, “You know I can’t do that.”

Naruto grips the sides of the tub and heaves himself over the edge. He offers the roach clip back to me. “Are you going back to your place tonight?”

I look up at him as our hands lingers on the clip, ours fingers barely touching, but I still feel electrified. I search him face to make sure I understand the question. Was it an inquiry? Was it an invitation? Naruto smirks again at my wondering eyes, then jerks his head towards the door in a ‘follow me’ motion.

We stand up and walk out the bathroom, I hit the remainders of the roach then clean out the clip before pocketing it again. Naruto has guided us to a door, his room, and unlocks it with a key.

Naruto is all soft edges and rolling waves, until the door is closed, and then he turns into brute force and dragging undertows as he slams my body back against the wall. I once again can’t control the upturn at the corner of my mouth as he invades my space. My nerve endings light on fire. The protest of my body is long forgotten, as if it was never really there at all.

I am weak for this man and if all I get is now I am going to seize this moment.

Our faces are so close I can feel his breath against my cheek, he smells of weed and alcohol and if I wasn’t already intoxicated, I would be now.

Never before had we allowed ourselves to get this wound up. Never before had we allowed ourselves to get this far. It is one thing to know, but it is another thing to do. Naruto and I have known for years and I figure that he must hear the clock too.

We both must take this now.

I grab the back of his head and force his lips against me. The levee we had constructed to hold our passion at bay cracks under the sheer pressure of time, and with it the flooding came.

Our hands are violent against our bodies, I vaguely register the sounds of buttons popping off and I can’t tell if it’s from my clothes or his. I don’t care. I feel his skin against mine and I don’t care about anything else other than absorbing the feeling into my being. I feel teeth on my tongue, catching my lip, and rubbing against my chin and throats. I feel nails sliding down my chest and scratching against my nipples.

We trip and fumble across the room and somehow make it to the bed. My shorts are gone before my back hits the mattress and suddenly my cock is buried inside a hot, wet, mouth. I moan loudly and without inhibition. My hands knot into hair and I grip his skull tight as he sucks on my member. We are a choir of loud moans, heavy breathing, hungry humming, and wet slurps.

More nails are dragged down my hips, my butt is grasps and kneaded and my balls are cupped and massaged. I rock into the deep orifice and then feel a wet finger breech my anus. We find a rhythm, I push into his mouth and then fall back into his digit. I fuck his mouth while he fucks my ass.

His mouth moves down to my sack and sucks on one of my balls, then the other. Another finger finds its way into my hole. I can feel the spit as it rolls down my crack and pools on the sheets. We are being messy and loud and neither of us care.  

I barely register the absence of his fingers until I feel my knees getting pushed against my chest and I feel a tongue lap at the ring of my ass. He swipes up, down, around, then he pushes into the hole with it and I see stars. I can’t control the sounds coming from my mouth even if I wanted but, which I didn’t. If this was going to be the only time we had each other, it was going to be wanton and primal. There would be no controlling this hurricane, we both were going to have to ride out the storm.

We have a moment of separation, and I’m starting to become aware that he is no longer touching me when I hear the sound of a zipper dropping and the pop of a bottle top. My eyes are glazed over and for a period of time they can’t focus on anything. I had closed them sometime during the on slot of sensations.

Naruto is suddenly back in my line of vision, he crushes his mouth against mine and I can feel his cock probing against my anus.

‘Yes,’ my mind screams.

‘Please, God, yes,’ is all I can think.

He inches in, pulls back a little, then slides a bit farther in. The amount of spit on my privates plus the lube he has soaked his cock with allows for an easy entrance. It doesn’t help that I am eager for what’s to come next. The breech is slow but when I finally feel his balls against my crack, I do not want it to be slow anymore.

I grab a fist full of his hair and pull his ear close to my mouth. I speak through gritted teeth, “Fuck me.”

His hands tighten on my hips and he starts thrusting with all his might. I feel teeth again on my neck and shoulders. I run my nails down his back marking my presence for all to see for the near future. The pace is brutal and is punctuated by Naruto’s sharp intake of air. I grab the underside of my knees and pull them close to my chest, giving Naruto as much clearance as my body can allow.

He pulls on my hair, pinches my nipples, and at one point he cups my chin possessively. For a moment, I wish he would slap me. Or choke me. Or both. I need to be wrecked.

I do the only thing that I can think of in my position, and spit in his face. I challenge him with my eyes. He looks surprised for a minute, even falters on his thrusting, then I watch as realization dawns on his face and his hand goes from cupping my chin to squeezing my throat. He changes his angle slightly and slammed back into my ass. My eyes roll back with pleasure and with what little air I can get through my windpipe, I moan. I push my lower half up to meet his as we continue to abuse each other’s bodies.

His free hand comes down to stoke my dick and I push it away. I can feel the small stutters in his thrusting that means he is able to come and that’s what I want. I want his release, not mine. I wasn’t done yet with my best friend’s body.

He changes his angle again when he releases my throat and melds his body against mine. My legs immediately wrap tighter around his waist and his thrusts become short and shallow. He nibbles and moans into my ear.

“I’m…ah…I’m coming.” He lets out another low moan and I reach around his back and just as I feel the falter in his thrust where he pushes as far into me as he can and fills my ass with his hot semen, I shove my finger as far up has asshole as I can. He screams, his hips jerks, and he bites my shoulder harder than he has all night.

It’s exactly what I want.

He milks himself, inadvertently pushing into my finger then back into my hole until he has completely emptied himself inside me. When he slowly removes himself from inside me, I push him onto his back and climb on top of him.

I smile and trap his arms above his head. I know the look I am giving him can only be described as lustful. I say, “Tag, you’re it.”

I crush our mouths against each other again and dominate the kiss. I claim his space with my tongue, licking every surface I can reach inside his mouth, down his neck, and across his pecs. I bite and nibble, then suck and lick, leaving bright red marks in my wake. I paint the masterpiece of my existence directly onto his skin.

When I lean back and look at my work, I am beyond satisfied with the look of utter pleasure across Naruto face. He looks sated but still turned on. His eyes are hooded and they do not leave my face as I stroke my hands across his chest and down his sides. I allow my nails to leave scarlet ribbons in their wake.

Everyone is going to know that Naruto was taken last night. The thought turned me on more than it probably should.

I look around and find the bottle of lube somewhere on the bed. Naruto doesn’t take his eyes off me as I covered my dick with the liquid, slowly stroking up and down. I watch him watching me and I tell him with my eyes what I am about to do.

Naruto smirks back at me, he wants it to. That unspoken communication between us was a turn on by itself. How did he always know what I wanted?

He flips around on his chest and hikes his knees up under him, his ass in the air. He looks around his shoulder at me and his eyes say, _‘come here.’_

I position myself between his legs and lean over his body, allow my cock to rest in the valley of his ass. I rub myself against him once, twice, then again, until he is rocking back up against me, his eyes squeezed tight and his mouth is gasping for air.

I line myself up, grab a hold of his waist with one head and use the other to guild myself into his un-prepared hole. Unlike mine which had been lathered with spit and stretched before Naruto had slip himself through, I wanted to feel every second of the muscles of his asshole slowly widening to accept me into his space.

When I finally get the head of my penis into his hole, I stop to give him a hard smack on one of his ass cheeks.

“God, yes!” Naruto half moans and half screams. His hole spasms around me.

I push farther in while kneading the two cheeks in my hands, pulling them wide apart so I can watch as every centimeter of my cock slides into Naruto’s ass. I push and pull back then push again until the sliding in and out becomes easier and Naruto starts glaring at me over his shoulder. The look says, _‘move faster.’_

I slap his ass again, then start thrusting with vigor. He gets on his elbows and pushes back against me, we find another rhythm, one as equally brutal and fast-pace as when he was fucking me. I cup one of his hips with my hand and grab the hair on his nape with my other. I use the extra leverage to force his back into a gorgeous arch that allowed me to change the angle as I so please. I can feel his cum as it slowly rolls out my own ass and down the back of my knees. I throw my head back and allow myself to be swallowed in the sheer volume of pleasure this session is providing me.

This time our song is the sound of flesh against flesh and the creaking bed frame, punctuated with curse words and praising groans. When I finally cum, deep inside Naruto’s hole, twitching and stroking, I pull his head back as far as I can—using my grip on his hair, and swallow his moans.

We fall asleep in a drug induced fog with little regard to the cum that is caking on both our nether regions.

Sometime during the twilight of the early morning probably only a mere hour or so after I fell asleep next to my best friend, I get up, get dressed, find my keys in the kitchen, and I leave.

I tell myself, its better this way.

 

…..

_Ten years later…_

It’s frigid on the coast of Washington, and that is why I like the state. I can cocoon myself here, guard myself from the heat of the world that threatens to burn me up. This state is all jagged shorelines, monstrous trees, and solitude for miles and miles. From the glow in the eastern sky, I can guess it’s around 5:30am. I slow down on my jog, still hopping from one foot to the other to keep my heart rate up, as a near the cliff where the large trees thin out and I can see the ocean crashing against the serrated rocks below.

It is nothing like the ocean that used to ebb and flow in my heart, but it is the exact same. I’ve reach my 30’s now and with each year I feel farther and farther from the person I was in my youth. Sometimes, I wish I could get back to that place where the riptide called my name. I have to remind myself that isn’t a place anymore.

My steps falter when the first orange ray breaks through the foggy hue of the morning sky. It casts its light across the white caps of the waves and I am reminded of a smiling blond haired man.

My beeper goes off and I am pulled from the view down to the digits on the screen. My brother is paging me, probably to make sure I don’t miss my flight in another few hours.

I pick back up my jog, ignoring the face that still sometimes clouds my memory, and allow the pounding of my feet against the gravel to soothe me back to a thoughtless state. With each step that is taken, I move farther and farther away from that person.

I don’t even know them anymore. Someone that I used to spend my teenage summers with, who’s name I sometime hear in the international news. I know they are not the same as well, so there is no point in dwelling in the past.

As I near my small western style cottage, a black car that was idling in front of my neighbor’s house pulls forward, it’s windows darkly tinted. It catches my attention and as I turn to watch it make its way back down the hill, my eyes glance on the diplomatic license plates.

Inside, I smile.


End file.
